This invention relates to a spreader roll and more particularly to a uniquely constructed bow or spreader roll which is used to support and transport sheet material.
In the support of thin flexible sheet material during its manufacture for processing, it is desirable to provide a bow roll support to remove wrinkles which normally occur in their processing when such material is drawn from the nip of one set of rolls and are conveyed to a second set of rolls. The present invention provides for the improvement in the handling of such sheet material by a unique construction spreader roll that is operative in a corrosive environment to effectively transport sheet material while assuring a wrinkle free delivery from the processing units and between separate stations of processing. Heretofore, failures occurred in the internal bearing units of the bow rolls and at times the failures were progressive such that difficulty was encountered in the transporting of the sheet material without associating the problem with the specific rolls themselves. The problems would arise in the internal bearings of the bow roll because of the precipitated vapors in and around the bearings. These precipitates within the bow rolls would occur as the rolls operate in an atmosphere containing varying degrees of chemicals. The heating and cooling of the rolls as well as the normal variations in barometric pressure through the cycle of the processing would permit moisture containing varying degrees of chemicals to enter the bearings and the vapor would condense into moisture thereafter leaving a concentrated residue of chemical crystals. These chemical accentuate the deterioration of the bow roll structure. The present invention utilizes a unique construction that prolongs the life of a bearing structure thereby assuring an extensive processing life to the transport units. This unique structure is economical to manufacture yet improves the reliability of the bow roll.